peashooterandsunflowersfandomcom-20200215-history
There,s a zombie on your lawn
Zombies on Your Lawn is the song featured in the credits of Plants vs. Zombies, composed and performed by Laura Shigihara , composer of thePlants vs. Zombies score. The music video, in which the lead singer is aSunflower, was used as a promotional piece for the game as well as being the credits. In XBLA and PSN editions, it plays when you beat the game, video inclusive. The song appears as Track 15 on the Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack. This song was made solely for the Plants vs. Zombies series. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110731001260/plantsvszombies/images/7/74/Zoyl.jpgWe don't want Zombies on the Lawn!{| class="toc tochidden" id="toc" style="border-color:rgb(217,217,217);" | Contents http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies_on_Your_Lawn# show English LyricsEdit (Sunflower: Sunflower!) One, two, three! Chorus, in Day and Pool stages There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn'There's a zombie on your lawn'' We don't want zombies on the lawn.I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Homeowner'':Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies 'Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: 'cone on his head) 'Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! Repeat Chorus, in Night and Fog stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn...' '''Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle ) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: no no no no) All zombies: We are the undead! (Dolphin: We are SO the undead!) Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages (Editing roof and Day)There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn...'' End Japanese LyricsEdit KatakanaEdit ひまわり せーの ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビは出て行った ゾンビはコワイガイコツ はなびら全部を取りたがる その後、頭を食べたがる ただのひまわり だけどあたしは強い ノウミソが好き ゾンビはキライ フットボールで遊んだよ ヘルメットをかぶったゾ スクリーンドアも持ったゾ 俺達、ゾンビ、ゾンビ、ゾンビーだあ！ ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビは出て行った 裏庭で遊びたい 頭を食べるのやめなさい ノウミソにはコレステロールが一杯 死んだのなんて関係ない．けど ソーラーパワーで戦うよ 植物を守るため その三輪車ちょーだい 頭にバターがくっついちゃった ノウミソを食べるぞー！ 俺達、ゾンビ、ゾンビ、ゾンビーだあ！ ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビがやってきた ゾンビは出て行った RomajiEdit Himawari Sēno Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi wa dete itta Zonbi wa kowai gaikotsu Hanabira zenbu o toritagaru Sono ato atama o tabetagaru Tadano Himawari Dakedo atashi wa tsuyoi Noumiso ga suki Zonbi wa kirai Futobōru de asonda yo Herumetto o kabutta zo Sukurīndoa mo motta zo Oretachi Zonbi, Zonbi, Zonbi da! Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi wa dete itta Uraniwa de asobitai Atama wo taberu no yamenasai Noumiso niwa koresuterōru ga ippai Shinda no nante kankei nai kedo Sōrā pawā de tatakau yo Shokubutsu o mamoru tame Sono sanrinsha chōdai Atama ni batā ga kuttsui chatta Noumiso wo taberu zo! Oretachi Zonbi, Zonbi, Zonbi da! Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi ga yatte kita Zonbi wa dete itta Presented cast Edit *Crazy Dave (held by Bungee Zombie upside-down) *Sunflower *Peashooter (4x) *Wall-nut (5x) *Fume-shroom (4x) *Puff-shroom (8x) *Sun-shroom (5x) *Repeater (8x) *Tall-nut (5x) *Snow Pea (4x) *Kernel-pult (5x) *Melon *Zombies (270x) *Dr. Zomboss (only the legs of Zombot are shown) *Bungee Zombie *Football Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dolphin *Paralyzed Zombie (Zombie that was hit by butter) *Digger Zombie *Brains *Player (Heard only) TriviaEdit *The Sunflower's part is sung by Laura Shigihara. The Zombie's parts are sung by Plants vs. Zombies creator George Fan. *Shigihara used part of the Pool's daytime music to compose the tune for this song. *As the lyrics are displayed on the bottom of the screen, a brain functions as the bouncing ball pointer, indicating which word is being sung. *At the end of the video, a picture of the Cattail appears next to Laura Shigihara's name, possibly meaning that it is her favorite plant, or its design was related to her in some way. *The end of the video says the song was produced by "Bloom and Doom Records", the same company that makes the seed packets. **Technically, the seed packets are produced by "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.". *An alternate Japanese version of the song was also created, entitled "Uraniwa ni Zombies ga!" Laura Shigihara created this version because she is half-Japanese. In this version, Shigihara sings the Sunflower's part. The Zombies's parts are sung by her father. *Many people expected the Dancing Zombie to be in the video, but for some reason it wasn't there. *It is strange that Crazy Dave still has his pot on his head when held by a Bungee Zombie, even though it falls off when the Bungee Zombie kidnapped him on Level 5-10. **Strangely, while Crazy Dave is upside down, his pot remains on his head. *The Sunflower's movement in the song is a faster version of the in-game sunflower. **The same thing happens to the Zombie when it is entering the house and eat the player's brain. *If you look closely at the zombies, one is dancing faster than the others. He is referred to by some players as the "Hyper Zombie". *This video suggests that the Fog in the Night Levels comes from a Fog Machine. *The "electric" beat is added after Sunflower pauses while singing. *When you turn the Sound FX volume to low (or you could just mute the Sound FX volume), you can't hear the "NOOOO!" part after Sunflower sings "And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here". *In the MMORPG World of Warcraft, exists a Quest, which, after you've beaten a Plants vs. Zombies-like minigame, rewards you with a pet, which looks exactly like the Sunflower and sings sometimes. The song is small lyrics taken from this song. *For some reason, the zombies do not take advantage of the lack of plants to attack the player during the music video. This may be either because they are unintelligent enough to do so, lost the appetite for brains after being continually defeated, or (very unlikely) have a sense of honor. *After second chorus, Laura says "Maybe it's time to reevaluate", but in the Original Song (webcam recorded on Youtube), she says "I think it's time to reevaluate". *In the Japanese song, the "football" words pronounced as "フトボール" (futobōru), but in the lyrics, it's pronounced as "ソフトボール" (Sofutobōru) or Softball. *At the part where the Zombie comes into the house, it is seen that the zombie is on a lane with water but he has no rubber duck ring. Category:peashooter Category:Zombie Category:sunflower